Soul Eater: Black Dawn
by Fanus Obscurus
Summary: The Paranormal has been at work in our world long before the DWMA was a dream. Things long locked away begin to break their shackles, foes strike from the shade. But so do those that locked them away. New adventures await those who saved the world once, but can they survive the trip intact, if not unchanged? Overpowered high fantasy Soul Eater adventures await!


AN: So, after much debate, and ideas brewing in my head, I've decided to do another, more serious Soul Eater fic. The first one was pretty much just therapy for rough times, which I've had a fair bit off. Oh, a few elements will pour over, but, this one will play the dark a lot more. And I'll get this out of the way fast, a lot of my OC elements are inspired by the music of Rhapsody of Fire, along with Manowar, so expect some references here and there along with what I'm pulling out of their music. But enough with this, time for the fun to begin! (Quick word though, I expect you to know what who looks like, anime cannon wise, so no character explanation unless necessary, OC, or new outfit)

Soul Eater

Black Dawn

Ch1

Legend of the Past

A History Lesson for the Future?

"What one should know above all other things is that man isn't alone. The unwashed masses may believe that the supernatural doesn't exist, that it is all fairy tales. They are wrong. There are evils that have walked this land before, creatures that dwell in the black depths, things that seek to tear down the veils between worlds. Once, they succeeded. A great army, led by a ferocious demon warlord, once cross the veil. He came from a place best described as the depths of hell, summoned by a woman devoted to him, to her world. Together they came to our world, for the woman's world was rich with beings that could defeat them, but ours was young. We had no great cities, no fortresses, no true Weapons, not yet, not for thousands of years. But something stopped them. Someone who was beyond their dreams, someone wielding what they thought lost. They found a legend, a warrior beyond compare. Their armies were slain, their souls torn asunder. Judgment was cast down upon them, the demon locked away with the most potent of spells, locked to the soul of the woman as its key, the woman's soul split in two and cast into the fieriest pits, never to be reborn, he remains secreted away in places never to be spoken of, the means of her revival scattered across the lands. But the rift between the worlds still existed. Soon, a great host from the other world came to the rift, and found the warrior and his people standing guard. A truce was made that day, between the worlds, to guard this gate for all time, lest the evils of the other worlds seep through. The warrior crossed over, and trained in the ways of the newer world. They created the foundations of days to come.

Time passed swiftly, forgetting the great battle that had happened in the past. But the armies forged of the great battle maintained the gates. But even their vigilance let things slip by. The foul creatures that haunt the lands, the Kishin, slipped thru these cracks. Devotes of the ancient woman's arcane means the beings we call Witches slipped by as well. The dark days would come again, forged by their hands. A prophecy was made in those ancient times, that one day the future would give birth to the woman's soul once more. She would forge a mighty demon to return he lost love to the realm of the living, to strike down those who had stopped their past. The q-"

"Maka, drop the book, we got to go. Its night, and that so called Phantom Monk Kishin thing hasn't taken any breaks, so if we don't want to explain to Shinigami why there's another weird bloody ritual being performed, we have to go!"

"Right Soul, just let me mark my place!"

Little did Maka know just how right that book was. The prologue of the cheap fantasy novel she had bought due to lack of her normal reading material had described part of an ancient epic, that contained a most unusual prophecy:

" _When the age of madness has past, the time of the second blood moon shall come. The servants of the dark queen shall seek her return, whole one more to enact her revenge, for twice will she have fallen before this latest rise. The guardians of the world shall be taken away after a great battle, taught once more by forces beyond their dreams. Names long lost will be spoken upon the lips of the living once again, the veil will be shattered, and once more shall walk the Queen of Evil, in all her black glory."_

 _Meanwhile_

A battle raged in a black forest. The scars of it littered the landscape, massive trees felled by inhuman claws, gouges wrought where blows were blocked. The two foes crashed through a stand of trees into a clearing.

One of them was an inhuman creature, nearly thirty feet tall, with the figure mostly of a hell spawned black bipedal wolf, covered in black fur and a hellish fire-like aura. It walked on two massive legs each seemingly fit to crush a large car, each toe caped with three foot long claws dripping with a vile substance that poisoned the ground where they touched. These paled in comparison to is two upper arms. Each was nearly fifteen feet long, knotted with muscles. They ended with paws the size of a regular human, each tipped with similar claws. Its face was not like a wolf's, seemingly a long spike of black bone, split into four equal sections. They were open now, revealing the nightmare inside. Rows of teeth lined their insides, and a foul black liquid poured out, turning the very dirt around it to lifeless sand. But the true horror was the single black eye that sat above this. Black as the void, its gaze seemed fit to drive lesser beings mad. But it shined with something only a few could see. It showed fear of what stood before him.

One would not assume to much of the other figure at first glance. He was large, roughly six two, with raven black hair, but that was all once could tell, most of his body being covered by a blood red duster, obscuring all that lay under it. His face told all though. Blood red eyes gazed at his foe, the gleam of a hunter upon them, and his mouth was pulled back into a predatory smile. He glared at the beast and spoke to it in a tongue long lost save to those who knew of the Beasts.

" _Relinquere tuus spes de evitatio brutum gehennalis! Vos scio non qui vos vultus!"_ The mans voice carried with it a power one could not describe, like an ancient force flowed with it. The beast replied back, thousands of horrendous voices screaming in a thousand languages, but to his ears it sounded as normal as regular speech.

" _We who Are know who you are. That is why We fight. We know you well hunter. We know We shall fall before you, even in this Form. But the rights were performed, and thus the contract must be carried. You know well our laws. Full one and twenty Souls were granted Us. We told Our summoner We should fall, but he has paid Us in full. It will do well to say We were deemed worthy to face you in single combat. Of the fool who summoned Us, not as much. But We, Bewlasunysh_ (Beul-a-soon-esh) _the Devourer, shall perform as asked!"_

At that the Beast lunged for the warrior, claws slicing out. The hunter darted to his left, tossing something out from under his cloak, six glistening kunai, engraved with arcane text. With a quick flick they were lodged in the Beast's hide, drawing not only blood, but a black smoke, as the wards on them seared the flesh of the creature. It's roar of agony was fit to blast apart the eardrums of lesser men, but the warrior merely took the time to draw another weapon. It was a broadsword, forged of two types of metal, one red, the other black, twisted round one another, with the same engravings as the kunai. Taking it in both hands, he charged the creature as it finally unlodged the kunai from its side, the Beast barely able to block in time with one of its hands. Where the blade and claws met, sparks of pure energy were let off, where the creature tried to resist the blades power. The hunter knew it couldn't resit them for long... but where was the other-

That thought was cut off as the beasts other paw hit him in the face with force fit to crush a mountainside. The hunter was sent flying, bouncing of the ground twice before he found his footing. He could feel a wound on his face, but it was sealing back up already. He wouldn't make the same mistake twice, and neither was the Beast. He was forgoing close quarters in favor of something more destructive, the arcane. Already the words for the spell were rolling off the creatures mouth.

" _Perfectus ruina regio moliment!"_ At those words, thousands of black spheres erupted from the beasts mouth, each warped in spinning circles of runic letters. They weren't aimed, so much as sprayed in his direction, completely negating the existence of whatever they touched like an eraser. The hunter though, took no heed of this, instead deciding to end the fight, with his own enchantments.

" _Ignis et chalybs, sequor mihi trans mea terras! Vos volo cremito agminia de gehenna indu the letalis furentes ardor de vindicta!"_ At that, the red metal of the blade burst forth in to pure flames, super heating the black metal till it began to drip. Darting forward thru the spheres, sword held out like a lance, till he reached the Beast, stabbing it clean thru. As soon as it hit, the Beast's Souls ignited, beginning to burn it from the inside out. Ripping the sword out, the hunter stared the Beast in the face one last time.

" _Vos errant potents satis usque adplico a saucio. Quod est magis quam plurimum queo refero."_

Even while burning to ashes from the Soul out, the Beast was still able to speak in its own tongue. _"We may have landed a blow, but We have failed the full letter of the Contract. But still it is honored, and We burn with it honored. Free we are from its bonds, and as the Laws stated, the mark shall know the summoner."_

This was what the hunter wanted, for anyone who knew the rites to Summon a beast to fight him was worth his attention, and his blades as well.

" _Loqui. Quod venenarius putat vos potauit trucido me?"_

" _Slay? As We have said, he sought not your death, the Contract merely said we fight. He was a fool only make that the Contract though, for as the Law states, now we betray him. He is the Phantom Monk, Anquilar_ (Un-que-laur) _. Seek him, in the land of men, in the place know as Skellig Michael."_

With those last words, the Beast finally turned to ash, with one-hundred-and-twenty men people floating in the air near it. The hunter began to walk away to begin his new hunt, pausing only to rub the spot where the beast had struck, now completely healed over. As he withdrew his hand, the starlight glimmered off all that came off the wound. A single, minuscule bead of blood.

Black.

AN: So, after much delay, here we have the first chapter. I know its mostly OC oriented this time, but eh, I had to get started somehow. Anyways, don't worry if it looks like a Mary Sue fic just yet. Everyone will get a power boost or two as this goes on.


End file.
